She's Out of My Life
by CookieMonsta27
Summary: Sasuke never cried, he saved his tears.. He only waisted them on things that mattered, people that mattered...


**disclaimer: i own nothing. It all belongs to Michael Jackson and Kishimoto:)) .. The song and the characters at least..**

**

* * *

**

**She's Out of My Life**

Sasuke Uchiha cried. Sasuke Uchiha never cried. He never waisted his tears on stupid, silly things. He was always a strong man, but one day, he felt weak, useless, angry, and empty.. all at once. A terrible thing happened the other day, something so horrible, that he lost all of his composure.. he broke down. His brother, Itachi, was the first to tell him about the unfortunate news. He was coming home from work one day, happy that it was the weekend so he could spend some time with his family. When he unlocked the front door, he was greeted by his brother. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering why the man was standing at the door to greet him. "What," Sasuke grunted. The older Uchiha's face was a mix of emotions. Sadness, pain, grief, you name it. "Sasuke...," Itachi looked his little brother straight in the eyes,"She's gone." Sasuke frowned slightly,"What are you talking about Itachi?" The older man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "She's dead..." Sasuke grimaced,"Who died? What happe-" "It was Hinata... She died.. She was killed in a car accident earlier today... I'm very sorry.." Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. His wife was dead, gone...and there was nothing he could do about it.

**...**

_She's out of my life.. She's out of my life.. And I don't know whether, to laugh or cry.. I don't know whether, to live or die.. And it cuts like a knife.. She's out of my life.._

**...**

There really wasn't anything the Uchiha could do. It was out of his rough, calloused hands. He can't get her back. No matter how hard he tried. He couldn't save her, but he would give anything to get her back. His wonderful wife of two long years. Two wonderful years. She left behind their year old daughter, Hana. The poor thing, she was too young to even remember her late mother.

**...**

_It's out of my hands.. It's out of my hands.. To think for two years, she was here.. And I took her for granted, I was so cavalier.. Now the way that it stands.. Its out of my hands.._

**...**

He finally realized how foolish it was for him to think that she'd live forever with him..and always be there. He always thought that she would be by his side, and never leave him, but unfortunately, he was wrong. He felt so stupid and idiotic..he just learned too late!

**...**

_Now I've learned, that loves not possession.. Now I've learned, that love won't wait.. Now I've learned, that love needs expression.. But I've learned too late.._

**...**

It was the day of Hinata's funeral. You could see black everywhere. Many people came, all of them had tears running down their their faces, for this woman was precious to each and every one of them. She was the most precious thing to Sasuke, besides his daughter. Far more precious than gold and diomonds. To Sasuke, she was his greatest treasure, and now, he was watching his treasure get buried.. Sasuke looked away from the pearl colored casket, and towards his brother. Sasuke walked over to him, his year old daughter in his arms. Sasuke handed his brother his daughter, tears streaming down his face. "Itachi.. Please.. I need for you to take care of Hana..," As he said this, he sobbed harder. "Sasuke..what-" "I'm sorry Itachi.." Sasuke then ran away towards his car, and drove off, far away from the burial site.

**...**

_She`s out of my life.. She's out of my life.. Damned indecision, and cursed pride.. It kept my love for her locked deep inside.._

**...**

Sasuke lifted the silver blade to his pale neck, his hand trimbling at the thought of death. He thought of many other things too. His daughter, his brother, his friends, Hinata... He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out..

**...**

_And it cuts like a knife.._

**...**

The blade connected with his neck in one swift motion..

**...**

_She's out of my.._

**...**

He slowly fell, crimson red blood trickling down his neck, onto his crisp white shirt.

**...**

_Life... Mmmhmmm..._

**

* * *

**

**I want to cry every time I read this! Tell me what you think! You should really listen to this song, its very sad, but pretty at the same time.:))**

**-CookieMonsta27**


End file.
